Serena's Braixen
Serena |ability = Blaze (not yet activated) |debut = A Battle of Aerial Mobility! |episodecaught = A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! |caughtwhere = Lumiose City |episodesuntilevolved = 61 episodes as a Fennekin. |evolvesin = XY064 |receivefrom = Professor Sycamore |location = With Serena |gender = FemaleXY021: A PokéVision of Things to Come!, Serena mentions Fennekin being female}} Serena's Braixen is a -type starter Pokémon owned by Serena. It made its debut in A Battle of Aerial Mobility! when Serena got it through the help of Professor Sycamore. Biography Fennekin first appeared as one of the three starter Pokémon new trainers can choose from Professor Sycamore, and was chosen by Serena as her starter Pokémon. Later on at the end of the fourth episode, a wild Vespiquen attacked Serena and Fennekin, who mistook it for a person. But Fennekin protected its trainer by scaring it away with an Ember attack. After joining Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie on their journey, Fennekin was used in its first Pokémon battle to help Serena to save Ash, Pikachu, and the Rhyhorn from Team Rocket. Fennekin later helped Serena prepare a video performance called PokéVision. But during the filming, Fennekin was taken away by Team Rocket and her trainer and her friends went off to find and save her. When they found her along with Pikachu and Dedenne, Fennekin was hesitant to walk across the mud puddle because of her fear of being untidy. However, when she saw how Serena bravely risking her life to save her, she found the courage to run across the puddle to reach her trainer. In the battle against Team Rocket, she learned Flamethrower and sent them blasting off. After Team Rocket blasted off, Fennekin and Serena managed to finish the video and broadcast it just in time. Later, Fennekin and Serena both participated in the Poké Puff Contest and were competing against Miette and her Slurpuff. But the contest was interrupted when Team Rocket stole the ingredients. Serena, Fennekin and their friends went off to look for the ingredients until they were ambushed by a group of angry Swirlix. Fennekin tried to protect Serena ended up getting entangled in Swirlix's sticky thread, but was eventually rescued by Ash and his Pikachu. She then scared the Swirlix away with a Flamethrower. When the gang were fighting against Team Rocket, she combined her attacks with Slurpuff and Pikachu and sent them flying. With the ingredients retrieved and returned, she helped Serena in the final round of the contest, but lost against the Berry baker kids. She was later used in Pokémon battle against Serena's rival Shauna and her Bulbasaur. Fennekin launched a strong Flamethrower but was countered with a close range Energy Ball. Astounded with Bulbasaur's power despite her a type advantage, Serena and Fennekin lost the battle due to the First-Touch rule. Soon, she was later used in a triple battle against Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. But was quickly defeated with Tierno's Squirtle and a super-powerful Aqua Tail. Later, Fennekin watched a Pokémon Showcase with Serena, Shauna, and Bulbasaur and got to see Aria, the Kalos Queen, and her Braixen in person for the first time. They were incredibly amazed at Aria's performance and it inspired Fennekin and Serena to compete in Pokémon Showcases. But when another trainer named Kayleigh and her Furfrou went to have a turn to perform, a wild Pancham suddenly appeared dancing on the stage and interrupted the show. Fennekin later tracked down Pancham and learned that Pancham has a dream of becoming a great performer. Fennekin decided to help Serena catch it, but during the battle, she ended up getting caught by Team Rocket. But after the brave heroics of Fletchinder, Chespin, Pikachu, Dedenne, and Pancham, Team Rocket was sent blasting off. Fennekin and Pancham resumed the battle, and Fennekin managed to defeated Pancham with Flamethrower and Hidden Power, thus allowing Serena to successfully catch Pancham. Fennekin participated alongside Serena in the Coumarine Rookie Class Showcase. Unfortunately during the first round performance, Fennekin tripped over a bow from her outfit Serena decorated for her. This eliminated them from the showcase, leaving Fennekin saddened and mortified, but Serena calmly reassured her. When Serena began to cry the following morning, Fennekin tearfully tried to lift her trainer's spirits, ultimately forcing her into a hug alongside Pancham. She and Pancham watched as Serena cut her hair and cheerfully presented her new appearance to Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and Bonnie later on. Personality Fennekin is a very friendly and kind-hearted Pokémon with a very bold heart. It tends to mimic Serena's actions as shown when it stretches like her at the same time. It detests getting dirty, and always takes great care to look its best at all times, and can get angry if it gets dirty. However, it overcomes its fear of untidiness in order to protect Serena, though it never loses its desire to be beautiful. Fennekin can sometimes be very temperamental with other trainers and their Pokemon, but it always obeys Serena, and is even quite affectionate towards her. Known moves }} Voice actresses *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) *Eileen Stevens (English) Gallery References es:Fennekin de Serena Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved